


With You

by Anonymous



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Feelings Realization, Fluff, Human AU, M/M, POV Alternating, Plans For The Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26513134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Hide and Kaneki have yet to realise the fact their relationship was changing, but that didn't matter much. All they wanted right now was to be in each other's presence for a just a little longer.
Relationships: Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Nagachika Hideyoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54
Collections: Anonymous





	With You

The sun was setting on the horizon as they walked back home from school, Hide was rambling on about some manga as usual but Kaneki couldn’t bring himself to pay attention to his best friend. His head was racing with thoughts, his muscles were tensing up and he felt like he couldn’t breathe, Hide seemed to notice that because he stopped talking and lightly shook Kaneki’s shoulder asking him, “Kaneki, you okay? You’re looking pale” causing Kaneki to startle. He looked to Hide with wide eyes and squeaked out, “W-What?”

Hide frowned at Kaneki with concern, “What’s wrong Kaneki? Did something happen?” 

“N-Nothing’s wrong. It’s just…there’s…a lot on my mind” Kaneki responded looking down to avoid meeting Hide’s gaze. Lately, whenever Hide looked at him like that, his chest felt tight in a good way and he had no idea why he felt that way or what this feeling was. 

“Anything I can help with? It might not seem like it but I’m a pretty good listener, y’know” Hide said with a soft smile which melted some of Kaneki’s worries away and he smiled a small smile back in return. 

“Um…can we maybe go to the park?” Kaneki asked fidgeting with the straps of his school bag. Hide beamed at that and replied, “Sure!”

They set off to their usual park that they’ve been visiting since they were kids, it’s gotten old now and the children’s playground is essentially abandoned but undisturbed. They always came here whenever Kaneki didn’t particularly want to go back to his aunt’s house or when Kaneki had a rather bad day at school. But lately, they’ve been coming here more often, merely to spend more time together before having to part ways home. It went unsaid between them, but either one of them would suggest they go to the park, even though there was no reason to, and the other would smile and agree. 

When they reached the playground, Kaneki quietly climbed the large whale prompting Hide to do the same. Instead of sitting and resting his head on his knees like he always did, Kaneki laid down, placing his bag under his head for support, earning a surprised look from Hide before he lied down next to Kaneki.

“So what’s going through that head of yours then?” Hide asked quietly, knowing Kaneki needed a gentle nudge in the right direction for him to start talking. 

“College” Kaneki responded uncharacteristically quick. 

“Oh, you worried because you don’t know where you want to go?” Hide relaxed a bit, now that he knew this was what Kaneki was worried about. College was an easy enough topic to deal with. But when Kaneki wasn’t responding to his question, he started to worry that maybe there was something more to it than that.

“Well” Kaneki started slowly, “I know that I want to do literature and I have looked at universities that I could go to, some even offer really good scholarships, but…” he trailed off, eyebrows furrowing, his eyes downcast and worrying his lip with his teeth.

“But?” Hide gently picked up the conversation trying to keep it going. Trying to figure what it was that Kaneki was worrying about, so he could help him, so he could ease his anxieties somehow and maybe make him smile again. 

“What about you Hide? Do you know where you want to go college?” Kaneki asked instead of continuing what he was going to say earlier, looking at Hide with an unreadable expression. Hide frowned at the change in subject, he would answer Kaneki but he’s going to bring them back to the issue at hand. 

“Well, I’ve also looked at universities that I could go to but…” he trailed off as well and _Oh_. Is that what Kaneki was worried about? Is that why he asked him instead of trying to say it himself? He took a deep breath before continuing, “But, I also want to go to the same university as you Kaneki” he said resolute and firm. 

At those words, Kaneki fully turned towards Hide, he wasn’t frowning anymore and the relief was easy to spot on his face, but then he began to worry his lip with his teeth again, “Really? Are you sure? You don’t have to feel like you have to take care of me just because we’ve been friends for so long Hide” he said not meeting his eyes again. 

Hide’s eyes softened at the boy before him, it was just like Kaneki to worry about the silliest things, at least things that seemed silly to Hide. “Kaneki, you do know that you’re my best friend right? I want to spend time with you and I want to be with you for as long as you’ll let me and I want you to be with me too for as long as humanly possible” he blurted out before he could carefully evaluate what he should say, his face started to heat up and his ears felt warm when he realised just how cheesy and romantic that sounded. He slowly turned to Kaneki to look at him and his eyes widened in surprise. 

Kaneki looked dazed and he was blushing all the way up to his ears, he slowly looked up at Hide through his lashes and spoke softly, “I want to be with you too, for as long as you’ll let me”. 

Hide’s breath stuttered and his chest tightened, he had to look away from Kaneki before he followed up his previous ‘confession’ with something equally or more embarrassing. He took another deep breath before turning back towards Kaneki, putting on a wide smile and said, “It’s decided then! We’ll compare our choices and pick the best university that would work for the both us and we’ll apply together!” 

Kaneki slowly smiled at Hide’s words and nodded, shifting closer to Hide, which made Hide shuffle closer to Kaneki as well until their hands were almost brushing against each other. They stayed quiet for a while. There was a shift in the atmosphere now, it was lighter and the silence that enveloped them felt warm and Hide really didn’t want to go home yet, he wanted to be here with Kaneki for just a little bit longer, but he also wanted to make sure that Kaneki wanted to be here too, with him. 

“Ready to go home yet?” He asked with a small smile. Kaneki took a deep breath and looked at Hide again, eyes softened and small smile playing at his lips, “Not particularly, no, you?” 

Hide smiled wider at the words, _Great! Kaneki wants to be here too, with him!_  
“Nah, not yet” he replied. 

Kaneki slowly brushed his hand against his and Hide understood, Kaneki didn’t have to say much for Hide to understand him. He took Kaneki’s hand, linking their fingers together and neither said much after that as they watched the sky turn dark. They lied there together, holding hands, relishing the warmth of the other’s hand and the time they get to spend together. 

As he looked at the soft smile that now settled on Kaneki’s face, his heart stuttered again and it had slowly begun to dawn on him that what he felt for Kaneki could not all be put into words, but one word was beginning to take shape in his mind; _he was in love with Ken Kaneki_.

**Author's Note:**

> Hidekane is my OTP and I have been reading fics for this ship for ages. I finally managed to write one myself but I'm not sure if it's good enough. I'm also way too shy/embarrassed to post this on my account so I'm posting it anonymously. I hope you guys like it.


End file.
